


Remember Me

by SublimeSenorita



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeSenorita/pseuds/SublimeSenorita
Summary: Jyn and Cassian celebrate The Day of the Dead in order to remember those they have lost.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incognitajones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/gifts).



> This fic was written for Incognitajones as part of The RebelCaptain Network: May the 4th Exchange. I was given the prompt: _No specific prompts, but here are a few things I always love: one or both of them undercover, time loops & other chronological weirdness, angst w/ a happy ending, trust/intimacy issues, exploration of their pasts... and lately the concept of soul bonds fascinates me (the Force even makes it somewhat plausible!). _ I decided to go with angst with a happy ending, I hope you enjoy what I've written!

Something was wrong. 

Captain Cassian Andor had sensed it from the moment he had woken up that morning. Jyn and Cassian had come to learn a great deal about each other over the course of their relationship and Cassian could always tell when Jyn was happy, sad, scared, or injured; and his instincts now told him that something was deeply troubling her. 

He couldn’t figure it out. Nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, and yet Cassian couldn’t help but sense the melancholy that hung over her. He had tried everything in an attempt to cheer her up. He had cooked breakfast for her, he helped her finish up the reports she had been working on, he cleaned their shared quarters, he even watched some of her favorite holograms with her; but nothing had worked. 

Cassian sighed, though he wasn’t the most expressive man in the galaxy and he had been referred to as cold on more than one occasion; he couldn’t deny the fact that he loved Jyn dearly and he hated seeing her like this. Letting out a solemn sigh, Cassian ran a hand through his hair before rising from the sofa and pushing open their bedroom door. “Jyn?” Cassian called gently, his knuckles softly rapping against the door.

* * *

Stretching out onto the mattress and pulling the covers up to her neck; the last thing that Jyn wanted to do was get out of bed. She didn’t even want to take her eyes off the hologram that she held in the palm of her hand; a perfect image of Galen and Lyra Erso. A sad smile tugged at her lips as old memories began to resurface. 

Her time with them had been so short. She couldn’t help but feel cheated. 

“What’s wrong?” Cassian asked tenderly, taking a seat on the bed beside her, concern shone in his dark brown eyes.

“Nothing,” Jyn replied, but Cassian remained unconvinced. 

“Jyn,” he pressed, carefully resting his hand upon her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. 

“What have you got there?” He asked, curiously, noticing the hologram that she held in her hand.

“I’m just looking through some old holograms,” Jyn replied distantly. Though Jyn had only been eight-years-old when her childhood home had been destroyed; the memories that she held of her parents were nothing but positive. 

Lyra had been the most kind, loving, and attentive woman that Jyn had ever met. Jyn could remember her mother taking care of her when she was sick, teaching her how to read, and singing to her sleep every night. Jyn could recall that she had been the center of her father’s world. He had taught her how to swim, how to fight, and how to shoot a blaster. She often wondered what her life would have been like had Krennic never discovered their humble homestead on Lah’mu. 

“You miss them,” Cassian realized, it wasn’t a question, but a sullen statement. 

“I do,” Jyn replied, tucking away the hologram before turning to Cassian. “And,” she hesitated, clearly, she was holding something back. “I can’t stop thinking about Scarif,” she admitted, her voice nearly a whisper. 

Scarif. The name alone was enough to make Cassian’s blood run cold. 

It had been two years since the events that had transpired on Scarif and Cassian could still not come up with a logical explanation as to how he, Jyn, along with the other members of Rogue One had survived the vicious, violent assault that had been conducted by the Empire. 

The Battle of Scarif had killed countless Rebels and Cassian had accepted his fate as he held Jyn in his arms on that beach. He could not have anticipated waking up in the medical bay with Jyn by his side; and yet he had. 

Chirrut had once said that the Force works in mysterious ways and though he may have once had his doubts; Cassian now knew those words to be true. 

“I can’t help but think of all the people we lost,” she continued, her chest tightening, a lump in her throat. “We stole those plans, we survived Scarif, Luke destroyed the Death Star,” she felt her voice trail off as tears began to form in her sage green eyes. 

“But we still lost a lot of people in the process,” Cassian concluded. The Rebellion may have succeeded, but it had been at great cost. 

“Including my father,” Jyn felt those tears much closer now as she thought of the man who she had lost on Eadu just days before Scarif after seeing him for the first time in fifteen years. 

“I know Jyn,” Cassian noticed the tears forming in her eyes and seeing her like that broke his heart. 

Jyn had always considered herself to be both practical and self-reliant. Having been on her own from an unusually young age, Jyn had learned to never allow herself to dwell on the past or let her emotions overcome her. Though there were certain times that tested the young Sergeant’s steadfast resolve and the anniversary of Scarif was certainly one of them. 

“Come here,” he sighed, gently taking her into his arms, holding her close. 

Curling up in Cassian’s arms, Jyn buried her face into his shoulder, she did not want to break down in front of Cassian. 

“I’m so sorry sweetheart,” Cassian whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

He hated seeing her like this. He hated seeing someone so strong and fearless in the face of adversity being worn down by the war that had been raging for far too long. 

Cassian knew that he had to help her. 

But how?

* * *

Everything was ready. 

It had taken Cassian all day to prepare the food, set up the holograms on the offrenda, and leave offerings for the deceased; but all his hard work had finally paid off.

“What do you think?” Cassian asked, turning to his reprogrammed Imperial droid K-2SO as he pulled the tamales out of the oven. 

Taking a quick glace around Jyn and Cassian’s quarters, Kay surveyed the Captain’s work. Not only was Cassian an outstanding cook who had prepared quesadillas, fajitas, chilaquiles, and several other traditional Festian dishes; but he had also decorated their apartment in order to commemorate Día de Muertos. 

“Very festive,” Kay noted, tossing a handful of marigold petals onto the floor, making a golden trail. “Do you think that celebrating Día de Muertos will help Jyn?” Kay asked, having watched Cassian spend all day cooking, cleaning, and decorating for the traditional Festian holiday. 

“I certainly hope so,” Cassian replied, as he began to set the table. Having spent the last several years of his life working as a Rebel intelligence officer, Cassian had very little time to celebrate the holidays, but whenever Cassian celebrated Día de Muertos he always felt that those who had passed on were still still apart of him. 

He only hoped that Día de Muertos would provide the same comfort for Jyn.

* * *

Sergeant Jyn Erso glanced up at the chronometer, her shift was finally over and she still had lots of work to catch up on. Tossing her datapad, files, and mission log into her bag; Jyn rubbed at her tired eyes. 

She often heard people say that war had the ability to break even the strongest spirites and dim the brightest souls. She now knew exactly what they meant. While her thoughts were still with those who had lost their lives on Scarif, Jyn did not know how she was supposed to fill the hole in her heart that her parent’s deaths had left. 

She never even had the opportunity to give them a proper burial. 

The realization alone was enough to bring tears to her eyes, though she blinked them away.

Navigating her way through the narrow, icy corridors of Echo Base, Jyn finally returned to the quarters that she shared with Cassian before punching in the key code and stepping inside.

* * *

Soft, soothing, traditonal Festian music filled Jyn’s ears as she stepped inside their quarters, the door quietly closing behind her. “Cassian!” Jyn gasped, her eyes widening at the feast that Cassian had prepared for them. 

Not only had Cassian prepared the most beautiful feast, but the candles that illuminated their tiny apartment cast a soft, orange, soothing hue over their cozy quarters. “What’s all this?” She asked, glancing over to him, watching as he finished lighting the last of the candles. 

“It’s Día de Muertos!” Cassian announced, taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around her, bringing his lips to her. “The Day of the Day,” he explained, holding Jyn by the hands. “It’s a traditional Festian holiday where we remember those who have passed on. We put up pictures, leave offerings, and pass down their stories,” he explained. “It’s a way to keep their memories alive,” and after seeing how much Jyn missed her parents and mourned for those they had lost; Cassian felt that celebrating the beloved holiday would help her. 

“Oh Cassian,” Jyn’s voice softened as she took in the scene and realized what he had done for her. “This must have taken you all day,” nobody had ever gone so far out of their way for her. 

“I took the day off work,” Cassian shrugged. Draven hadn’t been happy, but if his efforts paid off, the lecture he had earned from Draven would have been well worth it. 

Wrapping her arms around him once more, Jyn didn’t even know what to say, but before she had a chance to convey how much his efforts had meant to her; Jyn caught sight of the holograms that Cassian had out on display. “What’s that?” Jyn asked curiously, releasing Cassian from her grasp. 

“This is an ofrenda,” Cassian explained, leading her over to the alter that he had spent over an hour preparing for Día de Muertos. “It’s where we place holograms and leave offerings for those we have lost.” Not only had Cassian granted Galen and Lyra a place on the ofrenda, but he had also taken the opportunity to honor his own parents in addition to the numerous friends who Cassian had lost since the war began. 

“Cassian this is-” She didn’t know how she could ever possibly thank him for what he had done for her. “It’s perfect,” she smiled, her eyes welling up with tears. Though they were not tears of sadness. 

“I know that we can’t bring them back,” Cassian said regretfully. “But we can keep their memroies alive by telling their stories and remembering all the good times that we had with them,” he said, pulling her into his arms once more. 

“And by fighting for what they believed in,” Jyn added. 

She would see to it that the Empire was defeated. 

She would never stop until the galaxy was free from Imperial rule. 

That was a promise that she intended to keep.


End file.
